


Tied

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Blushing, Captain James Hook's bare chest, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook is enraged after his enemies tie him to a tree. He begins to worry the minute a territorial panther appears.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I’ll eventually find Peter Pan and end his life. He will suffer. I know what it’s like to suffer* Captain Hook thought. He still scowled as he glanced at his hook. Captain Hook walked by multiple trees. He looked back.

*I thought Smee followed me earlier.* Captain Hook rolled his eyes. *I imagine Smee not looking where he’s going and running into a tree before he’s unconscious. Clumsy Smee isn’t always bright* he thought. Captain Hook glanced at the trees. He continued to scowl.

*Peter Pan isn’t present at all. Perhaps the Darling siblings are with him. They are all probably going to torment me again.* Captain Hook began to look back another time. *There aren’t any wild animals here. I don’t see panthers. Not one mother bear with her cubs.*

Captain Hook’s eyes widened for a moment. *A mother bear with her cubs.* Tears filled his eyes. *Mummy isn’t with her son now.*

Captain Hook approached a tree before Peter and the Darlings flew from behind it. He gasped. His scowl came back. He viewed Peter’s smile. His eyes settled on the Darlings’ worried expressions. Captain Hook smiled again.

*The Darlings will always dread my hook until I end their lives.* Captain Hook viewed Wendy embracing Michael. *Protecting your sibling, Wendy?* Another frown replaced Captain Hook’s smile.

*My older brother never protected me. He never liked me.*

Captain Hook saw Peter with a rope. Scowling, he stepped back before Peter flew to him. His hat fell off after another step. He was tied to the tree. Captain Hook still scowled. He struggled.

‘’I’ll return to you later IF I remember,’’ Peter said.

‘’At least we’re safe from Captain Hook for now,’’ John said.

Wendy frowned at Captain Hook and still held Michael. She turned to Peter. ‘’You are going to release Captain Hook later, Peter,’’ she said. Wendy viewed Peter departing. *I’ll have to remind him* she thought. She and John followed Peter.

*My enemies will perish slowly and painfully!* Captain Hook thought. He gasped as soon as a panther appeared and approached him. Captain Hook struggled again. *A territorial panther?*

The panther raised her paw before her claws tore Captain Hook’s shirt and coat.

Captain Hook’s eyes became wide again. He blushed after he saw his bare chest.

‘’CAPTAIN HOOK! CAPTAIN HOOK!’’

*Smee?* Captain Hook thought after he heard the familiar voice. He viewed the panther turning and running. Captain Hook’s eyes became wide again the minute Smee ran to him.

‘’I found you,’’ Smee said after he smiled. A sheepish expression formed on his face. ‘’After I ran into a tree and fell asleep.’’

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again.

‘’I’m happy to find you,’’ Smee said before he embraced Captain Hook. He viewed him trembling with rage. ‘’I will never release you,’’ Smee said. He saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes.

‘’RETURN TO ME, MS. PANTHER!’’ Captain Hook shouted.

 

The End


End file.
